And to Know Twas You That Said It
by Aabalany
Summary: In the middle of the 17th century, Naraku and Sesshoumaru have found love, but it is forbidden, and socially unacceptable. How will they survive with their fathers' disapproving glances, and possible war? shounenai, .
1. The Bazaar

Aabalany Here, HELLOOO! OMG, I am sooo excited! This is my first fanfic! What do ya think? Is it good? Does it suck? Constructive Critasism (im almost sure I spelled that wrong).

O.K. Characters are based on Sesshoumaru and Naraku from Inuyasha, just in case. On with the story!

* * *

And walking was I. In the cold rain, the fridged gusts sending my long, black locks flying behind me. I think only of you. I think only of you, from the top of your brilliant, platnuim head, to the soles of your sly, and stealthy feet. I can remember your eyes. Those stunning, bright Emeralds, that seemed to never cease to lose their shimmer, even in the most morose of times.

Your form briskly flashes in my mind. That delicate, cream coloured face, as angelic externaly as internaly. The smile that never faded. The neck that never hang'd limp in sorrow, nor despair. I can remember your voice. It rang in my ears like a haunting tune. Twas soft and light, with smokey traces of the wise. As a whole you were to me my love. And abriged you were whole (and my love) just the same. I stride still, no doubt, nor false hope in my heart. I know of the truth, and when I see you, I should hear it from those precious lips. I see a figure off in the distance with a vanilla umbrella to counter the dimming hours of the afternoon.(and my attire). Hair falling to his back, as luminous as the most resplendent of all things. And clothes he wore, as common as any others (but I find it was him that made the clothes seem more maginifcent). My ebony trench coat following me, my boots clacking against the slick cobblestone, my vest and shirt as drench'd as the rest of me. Not long after this thought, I found my self behind you. And as quickly as I approached, you'd turned to face me. Oh! As lovely is the thought of you, the sight is far better! A smile graced upon your lips. As simple to show your happiness, your joy, your delight. And the umbrella? On the ground? You had dropped it. Only to take me into your embrace, and it was the embrace I had returned. I pull away, but only a little. The first time in what seemed like an eternity, Sapphire eyes met Emerald. My arms around your waist, and yours around my shoulders.

And soon was it that I felt the warmth of your mouth against my own. A chaste kiss you had placed on my lips, and now were you at my ear.

"I love you, my dear..." you said, only above a whisper. AH! To hear it, to know twas you that spoke those words so calmly, and so sweetly. Puts me into an unfathomable high. And to know twas you that said it...

Thanxxx Many for reading!

Remember: Live, Laugh, and Review! -Aabalany.


	2. The Little Chats

Welcome to Another Extension of...

And to Know Twas You That Said It!  
Thank You to my reviewer, Kyotosu-san! You have showed me hope! (maybe a little over exaggerated, but whatever) Thanks!  
I guess Ive made Sesshoumaru and Naraku into my own characters, but it fits!  
Well, Dearest Sesshoumaru-please give us the disclaimer(or do only good stories need a disclaimer?)  
Sesshoumaru: Aabalany does not own any related characters from Inuyasha, thank the Gods.  
Well, on with the story!

If you dont mind Im changing the format to a diary type, mk? on with the story!

* * *

_19_ o_f_ _February_, _1650.__Wednesday  
_

Its cold this morning. But to me it matters not. He is asleep in my other rooms, Sesshoumaru. A jewel, a fine young Japanese boy in this dreary England? A rarity. His mind is troubled, I saw it yesterday in the bazaar, about his Father's disapproval of us, but it will pass, I'm sure.

I had a chat with my Father, speaking of him.

He speaks of war in this fine country. A war that will be led by the rebels, no doubt.

But I know it is not the war that was bothering him...He wishes to speak of my Sesshoumaru. He doesn't think it wise of me to "take", as he calls it, the Lord of Japan's son.

I try to assure him that he has nothing to worry about, but his mind is difficult to persuade….

This is how it went, by the way…(A/N: how the conversation went he means)…

"NARAKU! I _WILL NOT _HARBOR SUCH A RELATIONSHIP, IF ITS EVEN WORTHY OF BEING _CALLED _SUCH, IN MY HOME!" .My Father obviously felt passionately about this subject.

"Father, I do not ask you to harbor it, I ask you to persuade his Father to let him stay with u—"

"WHAT IN _THE HELLS _ARE YOU _THINKING_? **_ARE _**YOU THINKING?" he sighs, loong dramatic one...

"Naraku, this cannot work. This will not work. If you want to live in peace you will not live in this region. You know I cannot allow you to be with that little wench—"

"You've _NO _right to say anything about him, you are so close minded."

Lucky me, I've been blessed with the gift to shield my anger.  
He started another sentence, but I did not let him finish. I left the rooms.  
O.K., so I didn't necessarily try to assure him, but he should have already been, I can handle my own affairs, thank you.  
When I returned to my rooms he was awake. Sitting on the edge to the grand bed. Wearing a rather large, billowy shirt.

"Sesshoumaru? How did you sle-"

"Why does your Father think so negatively of me?", _I thought I would answer a question with a question…_

"Why do you ask?" _YESSS! got him…_

"Because he just despises the idea of us being together!" _o.k., that hurt…_

"No, he just has our best interests in mind. He loves us…in his own way"_ O.k., so it wasn't the entire truth, but it was a start._

"_What?_" he was genuinely surprised, either that or highly disturbed.

"The very thought of my existence makes him want to vomit. He hates me."

I stepped closer to him...I didnt like it when he spoke like that.

"How you look so sweet and say something so bitter scares me.", I cupped his lovely face in my hands and his forehead fell onto mine. My hands, finding their way--slid themselves down his neck and onto his smoothe chest, they stayed there for a moment, and then traced down to his navel and onto his waist. I smiled at him, and he smiled back that beautiful smile. _I still have not figured out why it is that I am so smitten with him…_

"I still have not figured out why it is I am so smitten with you.", _I was thinking _aloud_. Smooth._

"You can be such a sweet talker, Father warned me of men like you..", _Oh how I pray he was joking. Please. Be. Joking……Please be joking._

"Oh, I'm only joking. Don't look so distraught, love." He laughed it off.  
He snaked his arms around my neck and looked straight in my eyes, my arms were around his waist.  
He was lithe, and of small build. To me anyway, not like I'm built of iron, I'm rather small myself.  
My Father's words still burned me up, but I can't really get mad when I'm around him.

Its like when I see him, I cant think of anything but him. I suppose I'm obsessed..in my sick, twisted love. But it is love nonetheless. I don't get butterflies, as they call it, anymore. When I look at his face I cant even fathom how he is real.

_He is my forbidden fruit. And I am his Adam, accepting him with blind faith._

With this I give him a kiss, but he does not move to deepen it.

Short but sweet.

He buries his face in my ruffle clad chest, with his arms tight around my mid section.

"I love you, Naraku.", came his mumbled statement.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru.", came my blissful reply.

-_Naraku de'Malone _

_ End_ _Entry_

* * *

O.K., please tell me how that was!  
I needed to give Naraku a last name that sounded English. Like I said, I just changed the whole thing.  
I love you all like orange juice!(I LOVE orange juice)  
But anyways I hope to add a little more comedy to this story, btw, let me know how that works out! is it comedic at all?  
I like reviews, they are my forbidden fruit, muah ha haaaaa, I was on a roll when I wrote that.  
I changed the flow of the story earlier, I hope the transition isn't too rocky.  
And I hope it didnt stink too bad!  
But alas, you cant please the world, ne?

Live, Laugh, & Review! Aabalany-chan. thank you!


	3. The Fond Memory

Hi, Aabalany again...

I got a VERY encouraging review, LordSesshoMaru'sGirl! Thank you! Very much! Hands LordSesshoMaru'sGirl a cookie and a plushie of her choice, and glomps  
Now I just hope that it won't go to my head...O.O...

By the way, you **gotta** read some of LordSesshoMaru'sGirl's stuff, it's very good! (Learning to Let Go), I definitely recommend it!

Mmmmkay, here's the story, thank you again for reading!

* * *

_20__of_ _February,_ _1650._ _Thursday_

It's snowing today. Damn this 17th century insulation, it's freezing in my rooms...considering I like the cold, but that's beside the point! I'm sitting on my bed with my hair down, fooled one of my servants, she thought I was one of my mistresses. Sesshoumaru went to his home this morning. He's not been gone 15 minutes and I miss him already.

I haven't spoken to my Father, and that's rather difficult seeing as I had to attend a meeting this morning where he wouldn't stop flapping his kisser and asked my opinion in every topic that was brought up. I shared my views, that I won't get into right now, but I have a lingering gut feeling that I didn't say what he wanted to hear. After all, I'm known to have quite a mouth.

It was a meeting to discuss our "move", as my Father likes to say, on the rebels. They are supposedly hiding somewhere near the northwestern boundaries of Tilbury and are being led by Gerard Liffran, just for your reference. I stopped listening but I did hear a great deal of war. Blood-thirsty scoundrels.

I've also been thinking a great deal of what my Father said...

_"...This will not work. If you want to live in peace you will not live in this region..."_

Perhaps he thinks that I would go out and do something rash, like-like--run away or something...

Well, there's a thought.  
But then again that _would _be rash; I'd prove him right if I did that. I automatically assume he thinks I'm an irresponsible little hooligan...  
But, really that is a thought. I would give anything to be with Sesshoumaru. I would think if we didn't run away, it would be okay.

Hmmm, I've got good looks now lets see if I've got the smarts to match...How do you run away without actually _running away_?

I would think up an excuse to get out of Maldon. The war everyone's been going on about is very convenient. I would have a little sit down with my Father...to be to the point I could always just play the damsel in distress and say:

'Oh, My! Dear Father! What am I to do? We have been entrusted with Japanese royalty…and we can't even get him out of this war-ridden country! I know! I could take him somewhere...Heavens forbid he get in harms way!'

That should work but, knowing my Father like I do, he'll just say I was being melodramatic.

On to lighter talk, I'm much to attached to this home.  
My home isn't a castle necessarily, but it is close. It's a rather gothic style, and it reminds me of the Notre Dame Cathedral...

My Father takes so much pride in his home, he's named it. Gregory, nonetheless.

'Gregory' has long corridors and many stories. Which means many flights of stairs...so ascending these many stairs gave me time to think...?  
I found myself wondering how I met Sesshoumaru, but it's coming back to me.

I remember it was 1643, I was seven. I'm fourteen now, if I haven't mentioned.

His Father, Hijime-heika of Hagashima (A/N: I just made that up, I don't think it's real) was meeting with my father and he brought the little angel with him. Due to weather and traveling complications they had to stay for a great deal of time (3-4 months due to monsoon season). I remember Sesshoumaru, always smiling and nodding at the right times, looking as sweet as pie. I, as expected, was quite a mischievous little twit...

I remember I was very quick on my feet and was always coming up with pranks to pull. Well, I tried to be classic with Sesshoumaru like tying his shoes together, braiding his hair onto the tassels of the chairs, hiding his clothes when he bathed, doing horrid things to his food (but I always found myself stopping him before he got to eat it, I suppose I'm a bit to soft to tamper with people's food), hiding in his closet and popping out when he went to go get his robes, making fun of him, tripping him, making fake fart sounds behind him, lying on him, pushing him into the lake, telling him scary rumors and legends, telling him if he went into the water he would get sucked up by a sea squid, giving him candy and snatching it away, telling him he had gum in his hair and he had to cut if off before it multiplied and took over his brain (at this he always ran around creaming 'AAAAAHHHHHHH! Nawaku said there's gum in my hai'ya and I can't ge'dit ouuuuuuuuuuut! And Nawaku said if I don't ge'dit ouuuuut, it would multiply and take over my brain!' It would be the cutest thing I had ever seen. His hands were entangled in his hair, wearing his signature pout, and abnormally large green eyes with wisps of silver hair down in them, and pale crème skin).

As you can guess the list does indeed go on...and on, and I started to get creative with it, too. Anyways when I finally accepted defeat (he tied my hair to the bed-posts, and I have a terrible habit of shooting straight up from my sleep). To make amends, I invited him to sleep over in my rooms (Oh, get _over_ it! We were six! _--perverts--_). We listened to opera, well, more he listened to opera and I asked..."What the hell are they saying?". Did he just say 'pancake'?", "Why the hell is he talking about pancakes?", "What's a Pagliacci?", "Why in the hell are they yelling so loud?", "How are they talking AND singing at the same time!", and his reply would be something along the lines of, "It's in Italian, and they are clowns, and they are sad!" So don't be mean to them!". Now, what ever country, religion, race, and political standpoint, you cannot tell me that was not the cutest thing you have ever imagined...a six year old Sesshoumaru..with huge green eyes, hair longer than he was tall, an extremely innocent aire, and a pout that would put the Lord of Darkness himself to shame, wearing a white night-gown, 'saying not to be mean to the sad clowns'. But anyway, I had to say something to this,

"Why are the clowns sad? They're clowns, they're s'possed to be happy all the time!", I was genuinely baffled.

"Well, what if the clowns are under paid and they don't like being funny--", He stood up with his hands on his hips and stared down at me.

"Well, who ever said that they had to be funny, they just gotta make us laugh, right?". What can I say? I was six?

"Well then, they'll wiggle on the ground with hurts and boo-boo's and stuffs, will that be funny?", he had his hands on his hips and he looked fierce, _NO! I wasn't going down without a fight!_

"YES!", He then sat down on the bed Indian style (from his previous position of standing up to make himself seem bigger than me for good measure of the argument), and looked me straight in the eyes and said...

"You have the mind of a common criminal! That's mean! If you were a clown, I wouldn't laugh at you. I would th'ow rotten ve-ge-tables at you!", he stuck his tongue out at me so I grabbed it...my Father did that to me once when I mouthed off and it got me to shut up so I figure, 'What the hell, right?'...

Wrong...

He just sat there and looked at me like I was a madman.

_Awwww, he's so cute! And I guess he's kinda pretty too! I s'pose I could let him go. Dammit all! _

This was the first sign of my growing a soft spot for him...

"What the fuck is wrong with you?", he said.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru.", _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_, I had said it before I could register what it was I was saying.

He started to blush, and looked down and started to mumble something...

"Is'okay.", then he looked up, and in the dimly lit room it seemed as if his luminous green eyes were glow in the dark..

He gave me a hug. And it's only now that I realize how sweet that really was! Naturally I hugged him back, and even though it probably lasted for a quick 15 seconds, and as cliché as it sounds, it_ really _did feel like forever. Not that I minded or anything.

He pulled away and before I knew it, I had given him a sweet kiss on the lips.

He was wide-eyed when I pulled back, and his face was like the lobster we had for dinner the day before!...

That was my first kiss with what was soon to be, _my_ Sesshoumaru...

Soon I found myself at my Father's bedroom doors, and--_What? _This is a first!  
Who knew that when you really have cold feet, it comes with little stomach flips, and wildly profuse blushing!

Not to mention actual _physically cold feet.._

_Come now Naraku, you can do this! What's the worst that could happen? I tried to reassure myself..._

_-Naraku de'Malone_

_End__Entry_

OOOOKAAAAY!

I'm sorry for the attempted humor!

I love Pagliacci, and I know they act alittle too much for their age but, that's what makes it fun, ne?

I'm happy with this chapter! Flames will be used to boil Sesshoumaru's and Naraku's lobster! But are welcomed anyways!

Sesshoumaru: Why do I have green eyes? Clearly, human wench, my eyes are a-

Naraku: Mmmhmm, Whatever Sesshoumaru, their not in this story! and that's why Authoress Aabalany wont give _you_ a cookie!

Sesshoumaru: I need not human food, kumo-teme!

Naraku: See, you should enjoy the finer things in life! Like human food, controlling peoples' little brothers with tainted jewel shards...sex. looks at Sesshoumaru with a seductive gaze and pulls his innermost haori down, revealing his perfectly slender, frosty neck. That seemed to be as soft and silky as his hair….  
Sesshoumaru: nosebleed, WHAT IS THAT? OH, ALRIGHT, IM COMING RIN! exit through the wall  
Naraku: satisfied smile, high-fives Aabalany  
Aabalany: Cookie, darling?  
Naraku: Always.

Thank you for reading!

Live, Laugh, Review!  
-- Aabalany-chan, thank'you! (oo, that rhymes! O.O)


	4. The Delicate

Hellloooo Everyone!!

Aabalany here,

Nice to see you again, anyways I got a few more reviews, thank you both(LordOfTheWest and Kuyeng13, Sesshy and Naraku plushies for you), though that's not the reason I'm updating.

Well, lets get straight to it hmm?

Where we last left off, our dearest Prince Naraku was ranting on about something or another, while going to visit his father for a little talk. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or Naraku, just this plot. However bad it may be.

That's enough chit chat,

* * *

In the previous chapter:

Soon I found myself at my Father's bedroom doors, and--What? This is a first!  
Who knew that when you really have cold feet, it comes with little stomach flips, and wildly profuse blushing!

Not to mention actual physically cold feet..

Come now Naraku, you can do this! What's the worst that could happen? I tried to reassure myself...

* * *

_20_ _of_ _February,_ _1650_ _Thursday_

Gathering all my nerve, what little there may be, I knocked. Well, more like tapped, but no difference. It was not a second before my father was standing before me, and in all his holiness dripping wet; fresh from the shower (for all the_ fan girls_ reading my journal). He suspiciously looked me up and down with one eyebrow quirked and motioned for me to come in.

"What brings my baby boy to my quarters at such an _odd_ hour, hm?" he said this slowly, like I was a four year old. And here I was acting as such. Sauntering over to him like a hapless little twit who had lost his blanky (_which I have yet to find….stupid servants_). Sitting on the bed close to my father, I turned to him and let it all spill out, quite literally.

"See, DaddyIwanttogosomeplaceelseandlivewithSesshoumarubecauseyousaidwecannotandwillnotliveinpeacehere. And I also deman—" Where I was quite rudely cut off by my fathers finger upon my lips, silencing me.

"No." was his simple reply. I looked at him. His hair had begun to dry and was hanging loosely at the sides of his alabaster face, his sultry eyes, blue as indigo, set downcast.

At this he raised himself from the bed and went to go change.

_And here you all are thinking this is the end…I refuse to go down without a fight, or at least an explanation._

I followed him into his bathrooms and pulled up a stool to sit next to him. He sat at his cast iron vanity, which was splayed with papers, an heirloom hair brush, a wax candle for sealing letters, and a few hair pins.

"You must not have hear—", again I was interrupted,

"I said '_no_'. I know what you've come to ask me, and my answer is no. I love you, sweetheart. I love you too much to let you run around all of dreary England with another boy." Again stating, "No."

My father said all this with a firm voice, while braiding his ridiculously long hair into a low ponytail, tying it at the end with a black ribbon. Tell me about _morbid_.

I have never seen him so upset about something so trivial. O.k., I was going to move away, he probably wasn't _ever_ going to see me, his only child, again, right in the middle of possible war. Nothing to _fret_ over.

"Father, if you just _listen_ to me. We'll head north, Liffran isn't up north, and he's attacking us from the west. I, _nor_ Sesshoumaru, would be in danger."_ I figured I should quit talking because I was starting to sound weak and desperate._

All he did was take my face in his hands. Large and delicate as they were, I felt as if our places had been switched. Like _I_ was the father, and _he_ was the son, pleading and frantically but silently begging me not to go. He seemed so _fragile_, though I know he was just the opposite, it pained me to see his face written all over with such despair. He kissed me quickly on the lips and said.

"_You_ may go."

Never before had I seen him so sure. I know he was sad to let me go, but I know he knew I could take care of myself.

_-Naraku de'Malone_

_End_ _Entry_

_

* * *

_

Whew, Im sorry the chapters so short, it needs to be this short so the next chapter will flow with it.

thanks for being patient. Love you guys, you are forever my UBERFANTABULOUS buddiez.

If you have any ideas about where the story should go from here or where you think, leave it in a review. I love hearing (reading) from you in them. (not that i dont know, i just want to see what you guys make of the situation)

Did anyone figure why I put 'you' in italics? .


	5. The Little Bouts of Madness

Welcome everyone to the 5th installment of And to Know Twas You that Said It.

Hmmm, I was thinking about changing the title, but I think the title has grown on the story. O.k., this part is written from Sesshoumaru's point of view, this is how he sees everything. Please don't mind the dream sequence, It fits in. P.S. Sesshoumaru's father is Inu no Taishou, but a different name.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

Last we left off; Naraku's Father had just agreed to let him go away with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_February_ _21,_ 1650. _Thursday._

Ohayo.

I slept a dreamless sleep last night. But I know when I awoke I had a horrible feeling—kind of like when you eat bad sushi.

As I lay in my bed, thoughts and images flood my head, and soon my vision.

I see myself, in a room like my own only my gold and elaborate curtains were replaced with antique lace ones. _This is the only thing I found out of place._

_The curtains matter not. Find out where the hell you are._

I saw myself turn around and a pain shot up through my spine. I felt as if I was vomiting and soon felt blood rise in my throat.

The illusion of myself standing at the old curtains was fully facing me, though his face was still in the shadows. I felt like my insides were on fire, they burned and ached like something inside me was being torn out. Like something was eating away at my stomach. Like there was something I wasn't supposed to see.

I walked to this other me. It seemed as I walked towards him, he backed away, like a creature damned to eternal darkness. He shied away, as though to hide himself from me. He acted as if he honed some forbidden image.

I continued walking despite my conscious or semi-conscious self telling me, _'STOP!'_. The other me was cornered in front of a mirror. I kept walking forward, and though everything seemed as clear as daylight, the other me's face was still hidden. It finally donned upon me that the other me had no face, that he was just sitting there, acting on impulse, hiding his freakish deformality, if you would call it that. The image frightened me. It looked like something had carved out my beautiful visage.

I suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over me, and a pair of hands grabbing at me, gently holding my face, and out of nowhere I felt a surge of guilt.

Slowly I opened my eyes, and was greeted by the sight of my father, looking just as worried and disheveled as ever.

"Darling," his voice sounded faraway, "you must rise, you awoke in a cold sweat. It's only a dream, honey, only a dream." Though faraway, his voice was soft as rose petals, and his bergamot-tinged breath tickled my cheek. He spoke as if he knew I was a bit on edge and didn't want to frighten me any further.

I felt heavy, then weightless, then someone else's warmth all over me; where I realized my father was carrying me.

It would be another hour before I woke up, and when I did, I would see my father's rooms.

Still a bit on edge, I took it upon myself to try to stand. The window, not as ornate as my own, which I might add, had been opened. Sunlight beamed through the panes and illuminated the room. Making everything sparkle and gleam.

Damn it all, to much light.

I resumed my spot on the bed; sitting up this time. It wasn't until then did I realize my father was in the corner.

I started to scream and frolic about. Afraid that my dear father might turn into that grotesque creature from the darkest depths of my haunted slumber. He rose. My mind told my body to stop jerking about, that which it did violently, but my body did not listen. A sheet of fear lie over me, I was soon afraid of everything—mostly because everything reminded me of that sinister face. I closed my eyes and screamed as if I was on fire, the embers burning away at my flesh gruesomely. Though in a way I was, locked up in my own world, now, detached from everything around me, separated by the circle of flames that were my fears--crying and banging on the doors to open. At this point I was still yelling bloody-murder and crying desperately for my father.

Soon I stopped thrashing. I ceased all movements, and I gather I was quite delirious. I felt a frosted glaze over my eyes, like my world was a painting and all was smeared about. I jerked around one last time, finding smooth skin and giving a good bite to wherever was in front of my mouth (one last attempt at defense against the creature). Still these strong arms were encircling my body, one wrapped around my waist and the other holding my head close to the crook of what I later found was a neck. Not long after I realized my father was holding me. The frost like film over my eyes was gone and I saw clearly. Not only the blood, streaming down in two neat river-like lines, but I saw my fathers hair. I soon began to feel nostalgic.

I remembered as a child how much I would play in my father's hair. Being as it was well past his knees, I also remember getting tangled up in the ivory tresses. He would always let make up his hair; braid it, and even cut it. (once.) Soon I found a finger in his hair, entangling itself like a butterfly in a platinum cocoon. I realized it was my own finger. At this point I knew my father realized I had come back—I also realized it was him who I had bitten, and him whom I had kicked and scratched trying to escape.

I was overcome with pain. It itched and scratched at my sanity. I hurt all over. Sore and bruised. I reached up, and interlaced my fingers in my father's achromatic mane, brought his face to mine and gave him an innocent little kiss on the corner of his lips. He looked deep in my eyes, and I know he wanted to ask me if it had passed. I smiled and slothfully nodded. My father saw I was sleepy, so he fixed me in my bed and kissed me quickly before leaving, making sure to leave the lamp on.

That night I had a rather incestuous dream. Which I wont tell you of, seeing as it is none of your business.

Like I was saying, I dreamt a rather incestuous dream. It wasn't quick as a minute, but I dreamt my father a I were having an affair. (no more kissy Daddy before bed for me, even if I have a bout of madness only seconds before). Anyway, I had kissed my father, a bit less innocent and a bit more lustful, which I might add. My dream was in third person, so I got to see the plump Maraschino cherry I passed from my mouth to his.

---Hajime no Sesshoumar-dono, _which is too much to write, so you can call me Sesshou-kun._

* * *

nyah, that was yummEEH.

Next chapter is also from Sesshoumaru's point of view as well.

YUSH! kya. insert spaz Im a responsible authoress. .

Thank you to my reviewers, what few of you there are.

Im not going to say I live for reviews, but yush they are nummy. And I do like to get them, so drop me a line, yo?

Seriously, review and tell me how you think the story is going, you opinions, I like stuffs like that, what I could do to make it better—after all you're reading this, not me!1

Domo Aishiteru!! Aabalany-chan OUTOU desu!!


	6. The Awakening and Reunion

Hello to you all again! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, what with holidays and all, family and what not. .. I know the story seems to be moving slowly, but I promise there is a reason for my slow-pokey-ness-ness, and a reason why all these seem like 'fillers'. There are, indeed, little tidbits of information that will do you good, promise. Not like anyone ever reads my mindless, worthless, drabbles, I shall continue with the story. Oh, btw, I read a Shikamaru and Kiba a short while ago and liked it, so be awares!!! I might give that a shot.

I feel it unnecessary to say a disclaimer, because it's like rubbing in the fact I don't own the bishies. Alas, I don't own Inuyasha or Anything Inuyasha related, except a Sesshy plushie.

* * *

_February 21, 1650. Thursday._

Ohayo. Err, Konbanwa, technically speaking….

I awoke in my father's rooms once again. I surveyed my surroundings, and again, nothing unusual, though the curtains had been drawn aside; informing me twas midday.

I peered to my right and I saw a platter of food, nothing extravagant—onigiri, and an omelet with a glass of orange spice tea. I felt pleasant, and the scent of the tea was loud, but soothing.

Beside the tray was a piece of parchment, neatly folded. Sitting up, (successfully this time), I reached for the note. Not surprised to find my fathers less than decent script scrawled onto it.

_Dearest 'Shouma-kun,_

_I had to leave but will return in a few hours or so. Please eat your midday-breakfast and be well. There will be no roaming around the palace and you ought not put strain on yourself. We will talk when I return; a matter has made itself known._

_P.S._

_You bite too hard. _

_Chichi._

Though smiling bitterly at the memory, I laughed at my father's humor; laughing again because of his tendency to act maternal.

I gobbled my midday-breakfast and downed the tea, which had gone unpleasantly cold. As gracefully as possible, of course.

I went to my father's vanity and gazed into the mirror. I was greeted with a frightfully disheveled reflection of myself and frowned. Quickly bathing, dressing, and putting my hair in a low ponytail I was off to roam the castle.

I found myself wondering, and wandering, but wondering nonetheless. About many things, none in particular. Like, when I was going to see my dearest again, what he was doing, and how Father Carrisley is doing. Carrisley is Naraku's father, if none have mentioned, that which they probably haven't since he hates his name. _Snigger_ .

Sighing, which I seem to do a lot of these days, I find myself in my gardens. Out of nowhere, a messenger comes flailing to me. Quite literally. It was my favorite, Ryoki. He had always provided comic relief, as Naraku referred to it as, thus he was always quite welcomed in my presence. He stopped short in front of me and said,

"Sesshoumaru-d-dono, gomen. I b-b-bring a l-letter of arrival." With that handing me a slip of parchment, I shooed him away, and he bowed to me, turning around and tripping on nothing in particular, getting up and scrambling away.

Laughing to myself, I open the parchment and silently began to read...

_Come to the front doors, beautiful._

_-Anonymous._

My first thought: _"AIIIIEE A PERVERT, THOSE BLASTED SERVANT LET IN A PERVERT!!!! WHAT WILL HE DO TO ME?!?!!! RAPE, NO, DISMANTLEMENT, THEN RAPE, NO, WHAT IF HEEEE—" _

I abruptly killed that thought, however vicious that sounds, and it soon became obvious who was there. I found my feet nearly flying beneath me to get to the front doors. I ran through the halls, bumping into waiters and servants, and everything else in-between. I slung myself into a pair of arms, and was shocked to find….my father?

No. No, noo. This is the part of the story where I fling myself into strong arms, look into startling blue eyes, and Naraku carries me away to make love to me. But my father??

"A little late, If I do say so myself?"

Then I realize who was standing behind him.

I seem to realize a lot these days.

My love. Naraku had been dressed in formal wear, a vest, with a chained clock, thing, I forget what they're called, and a pair of knee-knockers with white stockings and clogs. The word would be, 'Dashing', I believe, that or highly, 'maulable'.

Then came the part where I fling myself into strong arms, look into startling blue eyes, and Naraku carries me away to make love to me. No father in my way, but I do believe there were a few kisses thrown in there.

My Chichiue was nowhere to be found, which was good. Lest he come upon his Prince in a highly undignified position.

_--Sesshou-kun._

_End Entry

* * *

_

I realize I make Sesshou-kun sound a little curtain fetishy. Cute. Sorta. I just had a weird dream. It's like 6:32 in the morning. Anyways.

The usual, drop me a line, yo? Tell me, bout something you liked, or something worth fixing. I love and cherish you all my reviewers, what growing numbers there are, Et Cetra to the umpteenth and all that good stuff.

Thanks Kuyeng13, and Night Dragon9. Cookies, plushies, and kisses.

Random Glossary-thing: Chichiue: father.

L.L.R.(Live, Laugh, Review), Aaba-chan. Dos Supremes Burritos, Gracias.


End file.
